Fatherly Advice
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Five years after James Mccloud went missing, Fox has been feeling down lately. Can anyone help him get through this? Maybe a certain old teammate can. No pairing, father/son stuff.


_Hey hey hey everybody! Here is my very first Starfox fanfiction! :D Yay!_

 _Okay, a couple things before I go on._

 _1\. I have never played this game whatsoever. I only heard of this from an animation someone is making. It's called Starfox: The Animated Series and the first episode is in progress._

 _2\. I have had some help from a couple friends of mine who have not only gave me ideas but supported me and gave me details from the game to make sure I got this right._

 _3\. Now this is the 1st time I've done a story based on an actual video game, so please go easy on my regardless if I got some details wrong or not. FNAF was an online game from a computer, and not a console game._

 _4\. Thanks to a little research, I was glad to know that Peppy was an actual father figure and Fox is a sensitive character. That made this a little easier and only took a couple days to write._

 _5\. I know I'm way behind on my other stories such as Personality Drabbles, the Crying Sequel, etc. I'll try to get them back up as soon as I can, it's just I've been real busy with work and with the holidays coming up. I'll try to pick up the pace as soon as I can, but just hold on a little longer until I get to them okay?_

 _Until then, enjoy!_

 _I don't Starfox or the characters._

Chapter 1: Rough Day

Another sunny day on Corneria and the Starfox team is going on another mission to retrieve an old and rare artifact. The team consisted a blue falcon named Falco Lombardi, a frog named Slippy Toad, an older grey rabbit named Peppy Hare (an original member of the team) of a young fox captain named Fox Mccloud, who was the son of the original team leader.

Fox, however, didn't feel like doing anything except stay in his room and be alone. But, whenever they were summoned for a mission, Fox didn't have a choice but to follow orders.

The mission went on as normal as it could get. Go to the planet, find the treasure, fight off the aliens guarding it, dodge Starwolf, and set course back to Corneria. But unlike all the other missions, Fox barley said a word other than the instructions he gave to his team which was unusual for Falco and the others.

As they rode their Arwings back, Falco looked over his window and saw his captain looking very sad, like he wanted to quit everything.

"Hey Fox, you okay buddy?" Falco asked through his console.

"Y-Yeah." Fox tried to sound calm, "I-I'm fine."

"Is your transmitter okay?" Slippy asked with concern, "It sounds like your breaking up."

"It's fine, guys." the captain maintained his posture, "Let's just finish up this mission and go home, okay? I'll be alright."

"Alright Fox." Peppy agreed, "You're right, let's complete our mission and we can relax later."

"Thanks." Fox rubbed his eyes to prevent himself from tearing up. He didn't his friends to see him upset and he didn't want to look pathetic in front of the General. A good captain had to be strong for his troops.

Once back to headquarters, General Pepper thanked everyone for their bravery in retrieving the artifact and Fox did his best to look grateful and happy. However, Pepper did notice that something was wrong but felt that he shouldn't bother Fox about it if he didn't want to. He just told them great work and told Fox to take some time off if he needed. The young captain had a feeling that the General knew what was bothering him but didn't say anything as he and his friends went back to their Arwings and took off after bidding Pepper a goodbye and salute.

As soon as they went back home and landed on the Great Fox, Fox made a hasty retreat towards his room and shut the doors before his friends could say anything to him. No longer containing his emotions Fox laid on his bed, buried his face into his pillow, and cried softly so no one else could hear him. He could hear the concerned cries of Falco and Slippy but he never bothered to answer the door or even say anything.

 _"They can't understand."_ Fox thought to himself as he cried, _"How can they possibly understand what I'm going through?! They never lost a father! They can't understand my pain! No one can!"_

Falco and Slippy stood by the door of Fox's room, feeling very worried for their captain, "What are we gonna do?" Falco asked as Slippy shrugged.

"Why don't you let me talk to him?" Peppy came from behind, "I think I have an idea of what's bothering him but I need to talk to him alone."

"Are you sure?" Slippy asked.

Peppy smiled as he placed his paws on their shoulders, "Now, you boys don't need to worry. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Falco gave a soft grin to his father figure, "Okay Peppy, you're the boss. Let's go, Slippy."

"Okay." Slippy started to leave with his comrade.

Peppy watched as the young toad and falcon walk away and gave a small smile. He was like a father to them and Fox since they formed the team and he was proud to have that title. His smile immediately faded when he heard a loud sob come from Fox's room and took a deep breath before heading inside.

The older rabbit walked in and saw his dear friend crying on his bed, feeling his own heart breaking as he approached him, "Fox, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine." Fox answered without turning his head, "Just leave me alone."

Peppy only sighed as he sat down next to Fox and started to rub his back, "I know you're not fine, Fox. I knew you were upset since we left this morning and it concerns me. You can tell me whatever is bothering you, right?"

Fox nodded as he lets out a sob, "Please Fox." Peppy said sadly, "I don't like seeing you like this. Tell me what's wrong."

Very quickly, Fox wiped his eyes before sitting up to face Peppy this first time since they came back. Taking a deep breath he said, "It's been five years now."

It didn't take very long for Peppy to realize what the young fox had meant. Five years ago, Fox's father, James Mccloud, was the captain of the original Starfox team with Peppy and a pig named Pigma. For a while they were a good team until Pigma decided to betray his friends and cause the disappearance of James, leaving Peppy the only one left. When he told Fox the bad news, he had a hard time accepting the fact his father was gone especially right after his mother had died.

After the incident, Peppy took the boy in and raised him the best he could. In the years that followed, a new team was formed but neither Fox or Peppy could forget that terrible day. Peppy had been a wonderful father figure to the young captain but knew he could never take the place of James.

Peppy felt sad for Fox but had to try and cheer him up, "I'm sorry, Fox. I know it hurts but it'll be alright."

"No it won't." Fox shook his head, "Year after year, I suffer this. How can it be okay if the father I knew and loved is gone?!"

The older rabbit placed a hand on his shoulder before he spoke again, "Listen, I know that these past few years were hard for you, but you can't hold on to the past forever. You just have to let it go-"

"Easy for you to say!" Fox snapped and glared as the tears formed again, "You never lost anyone important to you! How can you possible understand?!"

"How do you think I feel about this?!" Peppy snapped in a stern way, "James was my best friend and Pigma betrayed us! I lost two good friends that day and it hurts me just as bad! So, don't you dare say I lost someone when I clearly have!"

Fox dropped his glare and turned away ashamed for snapping at his friend and acting foolish, "I-I'm sorry, Peppy. I forgot that you and my dad were friends and I shouldn't have said that. I was upset but I didn't mean it and I wish I could take it back. Please forgive me."

Peppy felt his anger melt and felt horrible for talking that way to the boy, especially when he felt bad enough. "Fox, I'm sorry." he said as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I know you never really meant to say those things. You were already going through pain and I just made it worse, didn't I?"

"No." Fox shook his head again as his shoulders started shaking, "Everything is going wrong with me. First my mom and dad are gone and now I'm taking my anger out on my friends. What kind of captain am I?"

"You're a wonderful captain, Fox." Peppy tightened his grip on his shoulder, "Sometimes we act different when we're angry, sad, or upset. That's the nature in everyone, so don't beat yourself up on this. Okay?"

Fox kept his eyes on the ground as a lump formed in his throat and tears were flooding his vision. He shut his eyes as the tears started spilling and his shoulders shook even more as Peppy puts both paws on his shoulders and turned his friend around, despite Fox's attempt to turn away.

"Fox, look at me." Fox only shook his head as Peppy cupped his chin and raised his head so they're eye to eye, "Listen, it's not healthy to keep in all your sadness and pain. It'll only hurt you worse. You can let it out of you want."

"I can't...I can't!" Fox wanted to cry but he always did his best to keep his emotions in for the sake of his team. He had to be strong for them at least.

"Please Fox." Peppy said as his own voice started to break, "I can't bear to see you like this. It's okay, no one has to know except us."

Fox couldn't hold it in anymore and he latched himself on Peppy's shoulder, sobbing loudly. Peppy wrapped his arms around Fox and, gently, patted his back to comfort him.

"It's alright, Fox." he spoke softly, "It's okay, just let it out. I'm here, I'm here."

The rabbit rocked Fox a little to calm him as the poor boy continued to bawl his eyes out, "Look at me! The "Great Fox Mcloud" is bawling like a baby!" he sniffled, "How pathetic can I get?!"

"You're not pathetic, my boy." Peppy hugged him tighter, "You're just going through so much pain right now. But remember, you are never alone. You have me, Falco, Slippy, Pepper, and everyone who cares for you. And always remember this, your mother and father are always watching over you...and so am I."

Fox hugged him even more as he rested his head on Peppy's shoulder, "I miss him so much, Peppy..."

"I know. I know." he rubbed Fox's back soothingly.

Fox cried for a good half hour before he started to calm down. Peppy felt his shoulder getting more and more damp with more tears coming each minute but he shrugged it off for the sake of the upset fox in his arms. He had wished that James had return to comfort his son and reassure that everything would be alright, but that was only in the dreams of a broken friend.

As soon as the sobbing had finally stopped, Peppy pulled away and used his thumb to wipe the remaining tears from his eyes, "Feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah." Fox sniffled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, "I-I'm okay now." Peppy smiled and gave him a couple pats on the back for reassurance, "Guess I needed to let it out, huh?"

"A good cry always helps." he nodded in agreement.

Fox sat up straight and took a couple deep breaths before he spoke again, "Thanks Peppy." he looked down for a second, "And I'm real sorry for what I said a while ago. I was out of line."

"That's okay, Fox. I forgive you." Peppy accepted his apology, "I'm sorry for what I said, too. I felt hurt by those words but like I said before, we don't act like ourselves when we have bad days."

Fox only nodded and the two friends sat in silence for a moment or two, both men lost in their own thoughts. However, they were both thinking of the same thing: James Mccloud.

He and Peppy had been best friends since their days at the academy and he had watched his friend become a legendary figure in the skies and he even started a family. And when Fox was born, James asked Peppy if he would be Fox's godfather should anything happen to him and he accepted.

As for Fox, his father was his role model and idol, like every other kid with his/her parent. For years, he wanted to be just like James and he enrolled in the academy to learn all he could, along with his dad teaching him a thing or two. The trouble began when his lost him mother in a car accident a few years back and things haven't been the same for James and his son. His mother, Vixy, supported her husband and son every step of the way and everyone knew her death wasn't an "accident" but an assassination by the evil Andross.

Now Fox knew with his dad as a pilot, there was always a chance that he might never come back, but to lose him so fast and so sudden broke his heart into a thousand pieces. Peppy and General Pepper had to break the news to the boy and he fell apart that day, feeling that nothing will ever be the same and it will ever get better. Over time, Fox got better and together with Peppy, they formed a new team in honor of James and promised to continue his legacy for years to come.

"I just wish I can see him again." Fox said breaking the silence, "For at least a minute."

"I'm sure he'd be very proud of you, Fox." Peppy said softly.

"You think so?"

"Of course." he nodded, "James is up in heaven and I know he's watching over us, always and forever."

The young man smiled and felt comforted by the words of his friend, knowing his father will always be there for him no matter where he is. He and Peppy stood up to head out when the rabbot spoke up again, "What do you say we get out of here and get some air?"

He nodded before looking away for a second, "Uh can you not tell the others about this?" Fox rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I don't want them to worry. And besides, Falco might just make fun of me for acting like a little baby."

The rabbot chuckled a little before he replied, "I promise, Fox. Not a word of this shall leave this room."

Fox gave a smile for the first time all day, "Thanks Peppy."

Peppy only smiled as he wrapped an arm around Fox again, "Anytime son. And if you ever need any advice, a talk, or just a shoulder to cry on, you come straight to me and I'll help you. Alright?"

"I will." the young man gave Peppy another hug, "Thanks again, Peppy. I'm glad you're on my team."

"And I always will." he nearly teared up and hugged him back.

They hugged for a long time before deciding to head to the kitchen for a quick bit. Falco and Slippy were sitting at the table when they say their friends come in and Fox seemed a little better than before.

"Hey man, you okay?" Falco approached him.

"Yeah." Fox nodded, "I'm okay now. That talk with Peppy helped me.

"That's good." Slippy joined the group, "We were worried about you, Fox."

"I know." he looked down, "I'm sorry guys, I just haven't been myself today. You see, it's been five years since my dad was gone and it hurts me because I miss him so much. But I shouldn't be shutting out my friends just because I feel so miserable."

"It's okay, buddy." Slippy placed an arm around his shoulder, "We understand."

"Yeah." said Falco, "We know it's hard for you to deal with, but we're a team. We'll always be there to help you. Right guys?"

"Right!" the others said.

Fox chuckled as his friends surrounded him in a group hug, "Thanks guys. You're the best friends and team I could ever have."

His friends only smiled as they finished their hug, "Alright boys. What do you say we fix us some chow?"

"Good call." Falco agreed, "I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Fox and Slippy nodded.

Later, the four friends had lunch together and thanks to General Pepper, they enjoyed the time off they had. Fox still felt sad about his father, but his spirits were always lifted thanks to the support of his most best friends in the world. He never forgot the talk he had with Peppy and was glad to have someone like him as a father figure in his life.

The End


End file.
